The Experiment
by practicingproductivity
Summary: Hiyori and Yukine put Yato's connection with his shinki to the test. For science. Yatone Week 2k16 BONUS Day 8. Citron. Polyamory.


**A/N:** Here it is, the super late Yatone Week 2016 BONUS Day 8 - Hiyori! But I finished it eventually, and that's what matters, right? For the sake of this story, I am placing a random support column that runs through Yukine and Yato's room, assuming there isn't one there already. I don't remember. THE SHIP IN THIS FIC IS HIYATONE. Just so you know. Because FFnet doesn't have poly ship tagging. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you liked it and thanks for reading!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hiyori's eyes flutter closed as Yato's nose bumps hers affectionately. She leans forward, tilting her head a little. Yato's breath tingles where it caresses her skin. Her lips part slightly. He kisses the corner of her mouth so lightly it tickles. Then he pulls away.

That was it? Hiyori's eyes snap wide open, her head still cocked to the side. She watches Yato, unblinking. Her eyes feel dry. It stings a little.

"Yato?" she asks, wincing a little out how shrill his name sounded coming off her tongue.

"Sorry, Hiyori," he says. He shifts his weight to one side, gives her shoulders an apologetic squeeze. "It's just..." His squints a little, like looking at her is blinding him.

"Just what?"

Yato pulls her into his arms. He rests his chin on top of her head. Stray strands of her hair tickle his nose a little when he speaks. "There's something you should know before we...continue."

Hiyori leans into him, linking her arms around his middle. She takes a deep breath, letting his scent filter through her senses, easing away her building anxieties if only by a fraction. But her anxieties are gnawing away at her patience.

"What is it?" She tries to sound calm, and mostly succeeds.

Yato strokes her hair, scratches distractedly behind her ears. "I'm already – I'm not saying you're lesser or anything – but you need to know that, um-"

"Just tell me." He brow knits upwards with concern.

"I already have a relationship with Yukine," says Yato. All the words come out jumbled together, one right after the other.

Hiyori blinks slowly, her eyes still wide. Her mouth drops open to form a small O. She swallows, her mouth suddenly dry. She pulls back so she can see his face.

"You mean a _romantic_ relationship?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah," Yato lets go of her to rub the back of his neck. He clears his throat, adding, "but also a, uh, sexual one."

Hiyori unhooks her arms from behind his back and stumbles backwards. The edge of her sofa butts the back of her knees and she folds into a sitting position on the red seat cushions. She stares at the black TV screen on the opposite wall. It's a small sofa, but the biggest she could fit in her tiny apartment, so when Yato sits down next to her his leg inadvertently brushes hers.

"I was not." She blinks, still staring straight ahead "I was not expecting that."

"But if you're okay with that," Yato's face flushes. He touches her jaw delicately, turning her face back towards him, "I'd like to pick up where we left off."

"Does Yukine know about us?" Hiyori's voice is hollow, like the news has left her an empty shell. "About this?"

"He does. He said he gives us his blessing." He rests his palm against her cheek but she doesn't react to his touch at all.

"I don't – I'm confused." Hiyori squeezes her eyes shut, trying to make sense of the situation by blocking as much external stimuli as possible.

Yato drops his hand into his lap. "What are you confused about?"

"Yukine-kun's really okay with this?" She opens her eyes but her brows are still furrowed. "You're not cheating on him by being here – by being with me?"

"It's fine," Yato assures her. Or tries to. "He's fine with it, since it's with you. ...Does it bother you that I have a relationship with Yukine?"

Hiyori twists her mouth to one side. Imaginings of Yukine and Yato together swirl through her head. She expected to feel jealous, but somehow she doesn't

"No," she answers slowly.

"It can just be you and me, if that's what you want. I don't want to you feel pressured to date Yukine just because I am."

"Wait, does Yukine-kun-?" Hiyori covers the side of her face with her hand, grappling with this new information – its implications. "I'm sorry, Yato. This is just a lot take in."

"Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks." She reaches for his hand, holds it between hers. Her eyes find his. "I think I just need some time to process this, okay? And it's not that I don't believe you, but I think I might feel better if we had a conversation that included all three of us."

"Yeah, we can do that." He offers her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry, but do you think we can take a rain check for tonight?" She gives his hand a little squeeze.

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks." She kisses his cheek. Then she sees him out of the apartment.

After the door shuts behind him, Hiyori flops on the couch, stretching across its length. She grabs one of the pillows and hugs it tight to her chest. Her lips tingle a little lamenting the kiss she never quite received.

So Yato and Yukine are in _that_ kind of relationship. And was Yato suggesting that she and Yukine date...? Yukine is cute, sure, but she's never thought of him like that. It might be because she'd thought he was much younger than he actually was when they first met. But since he's become Yato's hafuri, she can definitely see all the ways he's matured. She tries to imagine Yukine kissing Yato. It's kind of hard. She tries to see Yukine kissing her and that's even harder. She loves him as a friend, but she doesn't know if she could love him _that_ way.

Hiyori's figure hasn't really changed since she was fifteen, but she is a first year in college now. Yukine is still fourteen, isn't he? That seems extremely inappropriate. But he'll never age, she reminds herself. He'll be eighty years old and still have the same body he does now.

She groans into the pillow and sits up. It's probably better not to force it or over think this. She feels more alone in her apartment than she's ever felt before. She checks the clock by the stove. It is six o'clock. With her dinner date canceled, she is going to have to forage. She regrets her decision to wait until tomorrow to go shopping.

She'll sleep on it, and then tomorrow she'll sit down with the both of them, she thinks as she rummages through the her cupboards. She sighs. It looks like it's going to be ramen again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, after her morning classes and some quick shopping, she decides to pay Yato and Yukine a visit. She lays herself down on the couch and drops her body, like she's shedding a coat, she's become so practiced at it. While she no longer needs to use her half-ayakashi form to hide her outings from her parents, it is still much easier to find Yato. She can pick up his smell from much greater distances like this. He could be on a job.

She follows her nose to Kofuku's shrine. She lands as light as a feather on the ledge outside the attic window. The window is open. A breeze ruffles the curtains on the other side. She doesn't see either of the boys from where she is standing. Maybe they're napping. It's that kind of lazy warm afternoon Not wanting to disturb them, she creeps closer to get a look inside to make sure. That's when she hears a soft groan, and her gaze is immediately drawn to the source. Her eyes widen, and her mouth falls off the roof.

Yato is flat on his back on the futon, completely unclothed. His eyes are heavy-lidded and his face is the picture of ecstasy. She follows the lines of his body, downward. Over the gentle slope of his adam's apple and the rippling plain of his chest. Dips into his naval and travels along the faint trail of darkening hair until she reaches his penis, flush and erect, rising above a sea of dark curls. She finds her own face flushing. There's a hand around his cock that isn't his.

With his other hand, Yukine holds Yato's hip, lifting him as just the right angle as he thrusts inside of Yato. Yukine is also naked, the lines of his back and chest are smooth and toned, and actually quite nice Hiyori thinks as heat blossoms in her chest, erupts between her legs, gluing them in place. She can't run away, and she dare not disturb them. She puts her hands over her mouth afraid her breathing will give her away. She watches, unable to look away.

Yato writhes and whimpers under Yukine, his eyes fluttering open to meet his partner's. Yukine pumps Yato's cock absently.

" _Fuck_ , Yato," Yukine says breathlessly, picking up the pace, thrusting into Yato with utter abandon. A moan pursues his words.

Hiyori's heartbeat syncs to the rhythm of Yukine's hips. A pulse in her loins for every forward thrust, Yukine's cock buried deep as it goes inside Yato. She becomes acutely aware of her own hollowness. She's dizzied by these thoughts. An image flickers across her mind. She is the hand around Yato, she is the one made full by Yukine. Together. The three of them. It blinds her, she stumbles backwards. A yelp escapes her mouth as she throws all her weight forward, trying to counteract the fall. She overshoots and tumbles right through the open window. She lands with a graceless thud.

When she looks up, both boys are staring at her, their faces completely drained of color. For a moment, time seems to stand still. And then Yukine is rapidly withdrawing from Yato, and scrambling for a pair of boxers. Yato fumbles with the sheets, looking for where his might be hiding as well.

"S-sorry to disturb you!" Hiyori squeaks, pushing herself to her feet.

She has one leg over the sill when Yato cries, "Hiyori, wait!"

She doesn't wait.

She wakes up in her apartment, mind and heart racing. She combs her fingers through her hair, unsure whether what she witnessed is even real. It's like all she needed to make her think of Yukine in that light was to just watch him actually have sex. And Yato... she groans. They've never gotten that far. They've kissed several times, but it still is very new and neither want to rush it.

Anger grips her. How long have they been keeping this a secret from her? Why don't they feel like they can trust her with that? Hiyori inhales, releasing some of her anger when she lets out a deep breath. No, I'm sure they had their reasons. Like maybe they don't want her to feel left out. The anger begins to simmer again, this time with a dash of jealousy. Why hasn't she been a part of this until now? As she's batting around these questions, she almost doesn't notice her two new guests.

A fully clothed Yato and Yukine appear in a flash of blue light.

"Hiyori-" Yato begins.

"You can't just teleport into my apartment!" Hiyori snaps, ignoring the hypocrisy. He's teleported into her apartment several time before without complaint.

"But we have to talk," Yato sounds plaintive, "and you didn't let me in downstairs."

Truth be told, that was because she hadn't heard him buzz her, but she keeps that to herself.

"Then talk."

"Sorry you had to see that," Yukine mumbles, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looks anywhere but at her.

"I-it's fine," Hiyori tells him, waving her hands like if she just waves hard enough she can erase the memory altogether.

"Well, it's not fine," says Yato, "you ran off."

Hiyori creases her brow. "What did you want me to do – stay and watch? You didn't have to chase after me."

Yato's jaw drops. He shakes his head to free himself from imagining it. "That's not what I meant! We chased after you because you looked – you just seem don't seem comfortable with all of this."

"I think anyone would be uncomfortable if they they accidentally walked in on two people having sex. Besides, I don't even know what 'all of this' is." Hiyori makes a sweeping gesture with both her arms. She can't keep her words from sounding bitter.

"That's a fair point," Yukine concedes. "How much did Yato tell you?"

"Not much other than you and he are... a thing."

Yukine clears his throat. "Uh, yeah. We are."

"He also said," Hiyori continues, "that you were okay with him and me dating each other. At the same time, I guess."

"I am." Yukine wills her to believe him. His priority is seeing them both happy.

"I guess I'm just..."

"...not comfortable dating me while I'm with Yukine," Yato finishes for her, his tone flat. He tries not to let her hear his disappointment.

Hiyori frowns. Is that it? She could never ask Yato to leave Yukine for her. She doesn't even want to.

"I don't think that's it," Hiyori says after a pause. "I think... I just have a lot of questions."

"You can ask us anything, Hiyori," says Yato.

"How long?" she asks without looking at either of them.

"Just a couple months," Yato answers.

"Is that how long you've been together, or just how long you've been keeping it from me?"

"How long we've been together," says Yukine. He swallows, his voice quivers a little. "We didn't know how to tell you."

"How about 'Hi, Hiyori, Yato and I are dating now'?"

"We wanted to tell you," says Yato.

"Then why didn't you?"

Yukine shifts uncomfortably. "Look, it was awkward, okay."

"Because you're both guys? I'm really okay with that kind of thing." Hiyori exchanges glances between them.

"That may have been a small part of it," Yukine admits, relieving his pocket of his hand to rub the back of his neck. "But mostly because of our, um, age difference."

Oh. That.

Hiyori gives him a warm smile that washes over him with a wave of relief. Yukine stands a little taller, his shoulders feeling lighter.

"According to Kofuku-san, Yato's been I love with me since I was fifteen. I already know he's a pervert."

"Hey!" Yato interjects.

Hiyori ignores him and keeps talking, "and you're older than when we met, even if you haven't grown taller. As long as this relationship is something you want then I am fine with it."

The question of Yukine's affection for Yato tugs a little smile at the corner of his lips. His face warms a little as well. "It is."

"Good," Hiyori chirps. "That brings me to my last question: Yukine-kun, are you sure you're really okay with Yato and me dating?"

"I already said that I am."

"I know, but don't you," she hesitates, her smile fading, "won't it be difficult for you?"

" 'Difficult'?" Yukine echoes.

"Well, Yato kind of let slip that you like me, so, um..." Hiyori doesn't finish the sentence.

Yukine sends Yato a glare sharp enough to cut skin. Yato flinches.

"I don't want you to feel left out," Hiyori adds.

"You're not obligated to like me just because we're both dating Yato." It's impossible to completely strip the dejection that blankets his words, but he thinks he mostly succeeds.

"I'm not saying I don't like you – I mean, I don't know, um-" Hiyori slaps her hands over her chameleon cheeks, and turns her head away so they can't see the color of her face. "I've never really thought about it, so I don't know, but after seeing you and Yato – no, that's not right – I mean, I'm not – it's not that I'm not interested. I just don't know. I'm sorry. That probably didn't make a lot of sense."

Yukine's heart skips a beat, afraid to run on too much hope.

"Um, m-maybe we could try?" Hiyori plays with the hem of her shirt, pulling at it, stretching it down so her V-shaped collar reveal the tops of her breasts. She realizes in time to still see the red hue Yukine's cheeks have taken. It is kind of cute.

"Uh, yeah." Yukine clears his throat, trying to shake off his nerves but the anxiety clings to him like static.

"Well, then!" she blurts, and stands up so abruptly, Yukine takes a step back in surprise.

She marches up to him, afraid she'll lose her momentum if she slows now. Yukine's eyes go wide as Hiyori grabs either side of his face. She searches his features, watching red from his cheeks spread across his whole face. He blinks at her, unable to move, unable to believe this is really happening. Hiyori sucks in her lower lip. It trembles between her teeth. She leans forward a little. _He's still shorter than I am. Of course he is._ She squeezes her eyes shut and dives. Her lips take over Yukine's. He makes a noise at the force of the impact.

Yukine can feel her shaking, her lips unmoving. His pulse roars in his ears. For what feels like a full minute he just stands there with his arms hanging limply at his sides. Then his eyes slide shut. He eases back a little. Her breath crosses the gap between them to spread warmth across his cheeks. He reaches for the back of her neck, guiding her back to him with his hand into a much softer kiss. Her quivering lips part slightly, moving against his own.

A delightful tingling infects Hiyori's nerves. She shivers into the kiss. Yukine has a flavor distinct from Yato's but has the same otherworldly quality to it. It's intoxicating. Her hands relax, falling to settle on his shoulders.

Yato watches, trying not to let Yukine's excitement infect him. But he doesn't need their connection to be titillated by the sight of them kissing. He whirls to face the wall.

They pull apart, equally breathless. Hiyori admires Yukine's eyes, maps the patterns in his irises. They're a very pretty color.

She lets go of his shoulders, and nervously twists her toe into the hardwood floor. Her voice is meek and barely audible. "I guess I wouldn't mind doing that again."

Yukine swallows, watching her feet. "Yeah, me neither."

Hiyori nods slowly, still processing the kiss. She didn't know how she would feel about it – it had been a split-second decision. But she is still a bit surprised to find herself wanting more. Are feelings allowed to change that quickly? The love was already there, she knows that. But does love become romantic just like that? Perhaps the spark has always been there, and the flames just needed a little fanning.

Hiyori checks her watch, mainly as a distraction from the awkwardness, but noticing the time asks, "So did you guys want to stay over for dinner? I just went shopping. We can watch a movie after, maybe. If you want, that is."

It feels rude to send them out after what just transpired, and she doesn't really want them to go anyway.

Yato snaps out of his daze and replies, whirling back to face them again, "If you're offering, yeah. That sounds nice."

Yukine nods in agreement. His cheeks are still flushed.

"It's settled then!" Hiyori claps her hands together. The sound makes the two boys jump.

She breezes into her tiny kitchen, crossing to the far side of her island. She disappears below the counter to retrieve a pot, setting it on the counter before she reappears – for a moment a pot sits on the counter, held by Hiyori's hands but with no Hiyori in sight. She pops up and starts pulling things out of her cupboard and fridge. Yukine shuffles to the oppose side of the island.

"Anything I can do to help?" he offers while she's rinsing some vegetables in the sink.

"If you could chop these vegetables for me, that would be great," Hiyori says, slapping down a cutting board in front of him and piling the vegetables on top. She pivots on her heel to grab a knife from the holder by the stove then hands it to Yukine.

He sets it down, and joins her by the sink to wash his hands. He accidentally bumps hips with her, and he freezes – self-conscious – the way he always does when she gets close. The warm stream continues to run over his hands long after the suds are gone. He lifts his face at the squeal of the faucet being turned off. Hiyori is smiling at him warmly and she pecks the top of his head. At this rate, his face is going to be red all evening.

"Hiyori, let me help too~" Yato skips over.

"Sure," she smiles innocently, getting a second, smaller board and knife, "you can slice the onion."

She pulls out the yellow bulb from behind her back and plops it in front of him.

"Why do I get stuck with the onion?" Yato whines, eyes already watering at the prospect of his task.

"Yukine-kun offered first," Hiyori says with a wicked grin.

Yato opens his mouth to complain, but the sadistic gleam in her eye shuts him up.

"Hurry it up, will you?" Yukine jabs him with his elbow. He is already done chopping the garlic and the other vegetables. "We're just waiting on the onion."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Wow, Yukine-kun, that was fast!" Hiyori marvels at his work.

"Daikoku-san has me help cook a lot," Yukine explains.

"That's still impressive."

"Thanks."

In the background of their conversation, Yato sniffles and grumbles curses under his breath.

He finishes with the onion. Yukine scoops up the board and scrapes the slices into a frying pan. Hiyori has the garlic at the ready and adds it to the pan. The oil hisses at the additions and Hiyori is fast with the splatter guard. She makes an opening for Yukine to reach in with a wooden spoon and stir the contents around. He bumps her hip again and this time she bumps back playfully.

"We can probably let that sit by itself for a bit," Hiyori says.

She and Yukine turn around to see a forlorn Yato poking a carrot slice.

"What's with the face?" Yukine asks.

"Nothing," he replies. Then he adds, "It's just you two look awfully cozy..."

Hiyori gives him a pitying, yet fond look. "Yato, this kitchen is barely big enough for one person. It's already over capacity with two people in it."

Yato goes over to her couch and flops down on it face first. After the garlic and onions are done, the curry is left to simmer along with the other ingredients. Yukine navigates around Hiyori and pads over to the couch. He kneels down beside Yato who turns his head to look at him.

Yukine kisses Yato's brow. "You're an idiot."

Yato, taking advantage of Yukine's proximity, hooks an arm around Yukine's neck and pulls the boy close. The heat from before returns to Hiyori's cheeks as a moan reaches her ears. She turns to see Yukine with his head bent over Yato – now on his back – who has Yukine's earlobe between his teeth. Yato sucks it into his mouth and a shuddering sigh takes hold of Yukine.

Yato releases him when Hiyori joins them and says, "His ears are his weak spot. You should give it a try, Hiyori." He has an evil grin on his face.

Her mouth opens and closes mechanically, unsure of how to respond. Yukine wipes Yato's saliva off his ear. He looks slightly annoyed.

Hiyori clears her throat. "Um, why don't we pick out a movie while we wait?"

By the time they finally settle on something, dinner is over. Yukine and Hiyori agree that Yato's taste in movies is _horrible_ but he also doesn't back down easily.

After Yato recovers his socks from under the table after losing two-on-one in footsie, Yukine and Hiyori are already seated on the couch when he finds them. He crashes into Hiyori, knocking her into Yukine and creating a pile on top of Yukine.

"Hey, Yukine~ Wanna know Hiyori's weak spot?" Yato croons.

"Yato, don't-" she warns but the rest of her words are sucked back into her throat as Yato's lips deliver a trail of searing kisses along the back of her neck.

She manages to throw Yato off of her with an elbow to the ribs. She lets out an exasperated huff as she sits up. "Let's just watch the movie like normal people."

"I second that," says Yukine, relieved to not be crushed under them.

The position they ultimately settle on has Yato and Hiyori sitting thigh to thigh on her couch, with Yukine sprawled across their laps, with his head in Hiyori's. Yato pretends to stretch and snakes his arm around Hiyori's shoulders. She leans into his warmth, breathes in his scent. Her hand falls to rest on Yukine's head. She watches the flickering blue light from the screen dance on his face. Her fingers wander through his hair, lazily scratching behind his ear. He lets out a soft contented sigh. Yato's arm slides down to her waist. She feels his lips against her temple. It draws a smile out of her.

She could definitely get used to this, she thinks.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukine catches him off guard. Yato is sitting with his back against the support beam that runs through the attic on Kofuku's shrine, reading a book while Hiyori and Yukine study. They're whispering something but he doesn't know what. He's not really paying attention. It's just the three of them right now.

Without prelude Yukine grabs the sides of Yato's face and pulls him into a rough kiss, his tongue probing for entry. Yato's lips part slightly in surprise and Yukine seizes the opportunity. His eyes slide shut, he tosses the book aside. Yukine grapples with the zipper of his jersey jacket, but it gets stuck. Yato breaks the kiss to fix it. He shrugs off the garment and sheds his shirt. In that brief moment of vulnerability, with his shirt over his head, is when she grabs him.

Hiyori's hands close around his arms, and Yukine pulls his shirt the rest of the way off. Her hands slide to his wrists, and she pulls them behind his back, behind the beam before he even knows what's happening. There's a soft click followed shortly by another.

"Did you just-" Yato tries to bring his arms in front. Cold metal bites into his flesh. He can't.

"Handcuff you to that beam? Why, yes we did." Yukine smirks.

"Where did you even get a pair of handcuffs?" Yato tries again to move his arms, even though he knows he'll fail. He at least needs to put up a good show.

"It's not important," says Hiyori, her grin is as wicked as the boy's.

"You're right; it's not. Why exactly did you handcuff me?"

"We wanted to test something." Hiyori bats her eyelashes, feigning innocence.

"Something you needed to handcuff me for."

"You can't be trusted not to interfere," Yukine says calmly.

"Are you going to at least tell me what it is?" Yato narrows his eyes at both his partners.

"Of course not," Yukine scoffs, standing up.

"That could skew the results," says Hiyori.

"And spoil the fun. Don't worry, Yato. You'll see."

No sooner had the words left Yukine's mouth, Hiyori comes up behind him, circling her arms around his middle. She presses her lips to the sensitive spot just behind his ear and he gasps, stumbling into her. She guides him down so they're both sitting on the futon. She gently teases his earlobe between her teeth. Her fingers find the hem of his shirt. She releases his ear and lifts the fabric over his head in one fluid motion.

Yukine turns to face her, and she pushes him down onto his back. She straddles his slightly sprawled legs, walking towards him on her knees. She feels for the erection already straining against Yukine's jeans. Gives it a little squeeze. He ruts against her hand. She leans over to kiss him once before straightening to remove her dress, revealing sheer black-lace lingerie underneath.

Yukine walks his fingers up her thighs, his sights set on her panties. Hiyori takes his hands, laces their fingers together, and pins them above Yukine's head. She leans forward again. Her hair falling in a curtain around their faces as her lips meld against Yukine's. Her tongue teases his upper lip, he greets it with his own. It's like swallowing a bead of pleasure that travels all the way down his throat, his chest, to melt between his legs.

"The hell, you guys?" Yato whines. "You're forcing me to just watch?"

Hiyori runs a hand through her hair, shoving it over to one side so Yato can see their faces now.

"Maybe," she says.

Yato's pants are tight with his own arousal. "You can at least take my pants off..."

"Maybe," Yukine says, turning his head to the side to give Yato a sadistic grin. That's obviously a no.

Hiyori pounces on his exposed neck. She nibbles at the corner of his jaw, takes his earlobe into her mouth again. Yukine lets out a surprised whimper. His hand flies to the back of her head. His fingers flex helplessly among her thick locks, spasming as a jolt of pleasure electrifies him.

There's a sharp intake of breath from Yato. It's impossible to tell how much of what he's feeling is Yukine and how much is from just watching.

Hiyori releases Yukine's ear, switch targets the soft flesh just above his collarbone. Yukine's chest heaves, rasping for breath as if he'd been holding it forever. She nips and suckles her way down his body, the tops of his pecs, the shallow valley between them. Her hands glide down his sides, following her kisses' progress. When she reaches the waistband of his pants, she nearly rips them off. Her mouth falling on the inside of his thigh, while her fingers curl around his cock far too loosely, massaging too softly.

Yukine's cock twitches into her touch. Anticipation and want grip him, sending shivers along his spine. He spares a glance in Yato's direction. Yato's gaze is fixated on Hiyori's actions. The bulge in his trousers strains painfully within the confines of the fabric prison. Hiyori places a wet kiss to the base of Yukine's shaft, her grip tightens.

" _Oh._ " Yukine's eyelids flutter uncontrollably, but he wills himself to keep his eyes open. To drink into the sight of Yato's flushed face as he watches hungrily. His hips bucking impotently into the air.

"Please uncuff me," Yato breathes.

A Cheshire grin twists Hiyori's lips. "If we do that, then this ends. We stop here."

She punctuates her point by splaying her hand wide open, freeing Yukine's dick. He shudders at the loss of contact, at her warm breath on his thighs.

"You just need to say the word," she reminds him. "Well?"

Yato blinks hard, bites the inside of his lip. He's enjoying the show, but not being able to participate is... to cruel. Painfully cruel. Deliciously cruel. He clears his throat. "Who's idea was this?"

"Mine," says Yukine.

Yato sighs. "Of course it was." He clears his throat again. "W-well don't let me stop you..." he trails off.

Yukine opens his mouth for a witty retort but all train of thought is cut off as the head of his cock slips inside Hiyori's mouth. A moan is plucked from his throat with every little suck. He grounds himself by bunching the futon beneath him in his fists so hard his his knuckles turn white. The pulses of pleasure drip down his shaft, adding the pool of warmth and arousal that stirs faster with every passing second. Hiyori pumps his cock with her hand, establishing a rhythm that brings him closer and closer to boiling over. Yato's moans echo his own, his shinki's arousal coursing through his veins.

Whenever he thinks he comes close, Hiyori's rhythm breaks, her ministrations becoming erratic. Stopping to plant featherlight kisses to his thighs, his balls, the fine trail of hair beneath his naval. With every break, his arousal crashes into a glass ceiling. And when Hiyori finally has his cock in her mouth as deep as she can go, instead of shattering, the ceiling warps and shoots higher, delaying his release. He claws at the futon.

Yato watches, his legs restless, fruitlessly trying to shake off his pants. He sees Hiyori's face, the way her expression says she's savoring every bead of Yukine's precum. Yato licks his lips, wanting his own chance to taste it. His cock aches in protest. He writhes, seeking every bit of friction he can manage from within the confines of his pants, superimposing himself into Yukine's position. Hiyori's mouth engulfing his own cock. The pleasure all his own. Hiyori's tongue swirls delicately around the tip and Yato doesn't know his own strangled cries from his shinki's. His pulse buzzes angrily in his ears each time Yukine is denied his orgasm.

Once again, the tension between Yukine's legs is coming to a head. Abruptly he unclenches, letting go of the futon, and sits up. With his hands on either side of her head, he raises Hiyori's face. She pauses, the tip of his cock resting against her lip, her breath tickling and teasing him. She looks up at him, her brown eyes dark and her cheeks painted pink with lust.

"W-wait," Yukine pants, surprised he remember how to talk.

"Mm?"

The vibration against the tip of his dick is dangerously close cracking that glass. He shudders. It takes a few deep breaths to remember how to speak again. He pauses admire the shape of Yato's erection beneath his pants. Yato's watching them beneath heavy-lidded eyes.

"I'm not sure we're... quite there yet," Yukine says. He returns his gaze to Hiyori. "I don't want to... rush. Why don't we focus on you for a bit?"

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

Yukine kisses her gently, and guides Hiyori down onto her back. He slides his hands over her stomach, slips them beneath her bra to cup her breasts. Her breath hitches as Yukine pinches her nipples.

Yato's cuffs bite into his flesh, his fingers tingle with desire, he wants to be the one to caress those soft mounds of flesh. He watches Yukine's cock twitch as he touches Hiyori. He wants that cock in his mouth. Inside him. He can almost taste it.

Hiyori laces a hand through Yukine's hair and pulls him up for a slow, languid kiss. Their lips glisten and Yato can see flashes of tongue and oh how his cock twitches at that.

Hiyori tastes so good. Yukine settles himself on top of her, she hooks a leg around him, bringing friction against their pelvises, his bare cock flush against the junction of her thigh. Her tongue slides along his bottom lip, she says his name. Momentarily possessed by lust, Yukine grinds against her, once, twice. Yato whimpers and he tries again to rid himself of his pants to no avail.

"Careful, Yukine-kun," Hiyori chides him softly. "If you come too soon, it will all be for naught."

"When I agreed to this," Yukine chuckles, resting his head on her shoulder, "I didn't take into consideration how hard it was going to be for _me_."

"You think _you_ have it rough?" Yato scoffs.

They both smirk at him. Hiyori unhooks her bra. Yukine tugs at her panties and she shimmies free. Both undergarments are tossed to the side. Yukine dives for another kiss, his hands returning to her breasts. And then he works his way down her neck the same way she did to him. His mouth reaches her breasts, and he takes her nipple in his mouth, teasing the sensitive bud with his tongue. She sighs with pleasure.

Yukine's fingers skip ahead to find her clit, drawing slow deliberate circles. Hiyori spreads her legs wide in Yato's direction, giving him a full view of just how aroused she is. How moist and ready she is to accept Yukine's cock and Yato twitches and moans with jealousy. This will not be not the first time Yukine has fucked Hiyori, but it will be the first time Yato watches, unable to participate, unable to even touch himself.

Yukine releases her breast and crawls backwards, positions his head between between her legs. He is careful to make sure Yato still has a good view. He presses slow, wet kisses up and down her thighs, to her outer lips but never quite on her sex. Hiyori's hand tangles in his hair, tries to gently guide him, but he ignores her direction, planting more kisses everywhere but where she wants him to until she's begging.

"Yukine-kun," she breathes, pleading, shameless. " _Please_."

He finally touches his lips to her entrance, and a moan floats from her lips. Yukine is deliberate in making sure Yato doesn't miss Yukine's tongue swirling lazily around Hiyori's entrance, dipping inside. Shit, he fan feel the fever of Yato's gaze on him as Hiyori's flavor, salty and sweet dresses his tongue. His own cock twitches restlessly, red and angry, but he can't give in. Yato's whimpers, his pleading gaze, his empty thrusting, pulsing with the need to fuck. It's too good to waste. He spares Yato a long, sideways glance, smirking, licking Hiyori's juice's from his lips. He begins planting tiny kisses along the inside of her labia, slowly progressing upward.

Hiyori strokes Yukine's hair with gentleness that is in stark contrast to the force with which she grips the futon in her other hand. Her head lolls to the side and she meets Yato's gaze beneath heavy eyelids. She revels in how this tortures him. The pained look of impotent arousal on Yato's face is so worth it the torment.

Yukine's lips are soft and warm as they dance cruelly around her clit. She writhes beneath him, trying to contort her body so that his attention falls in the right place but he thwarts her every attempt. She begs again, he voice little more than a shrill cry, that transforms into a loud moan, as Yukine finally draws her clit into his mouth. Soft and wet and warm. His tongue flitting against the swollen bundle of nerves. He tests her entrance with a finger and she bucks against it uncontrollably, completely at Yukine's mercy, desperately trying to fuck herself on his fingers. She cries out as his fingers curl inside her, beating against that sweet spot. He sucks hard.

"Fuck me," she gasps automatically, aching for more fullness. "Fuck me please, Yukine-kun."

Her plea spirals like a jolt of pleasure down the length of his dick. He takes it in his hand, feels the precum at his tip. He lifts his head and she lifts her hips, offering them to him. He pauses to bend over to give Hiyori a sloppy kiss.

He straightens, kneeling in front of her. He rubs the tip of his cock along her sex, letting it catch at her entrance, before easing himself all the way inside. He lets out a groan, shuddering within her walls. He hooks his arms around her thighs and meets Hiyori's eyes. Her lips are turned upward with a loving smile, her eyes dark with lust, mirroring everything he feels for her. They simultaneously shift their gazes to Yato, who is watching with breathless desperation.

Yukine withdraws slowly, until just the head of his cock is inside her, and re-enters just as slowly, meaning to torture Yato with the slowness of his pace. He watches Yato writhe where he sits. Straining against the handcuffs.

"Damn it, you guys," Yato rasps.

Yukine quivers with the effort to move slowly.

" _Aah_ , I'm already so close," says Hiyori. It's half laugh, half plea.

Her muscles twitch around his member, begging silently for more. It feels incredible inside her. He rocks into her, his pace gradually increasing, unable to torment himself any longer. A loud, long moan erupts form Hiyori's core, her very being vibrating with pleasure. Her walls contract around Yukine's cock, greedily squeezing more pleasure out of him as she comes. He slams into her, giving into her body's silent demands, he groans her name as his arousal boils over – the dam shattering, as the throes of her orgasm greedily pump Yukine's cum inside of her.

Yato cries out. Hiyori's walls tight around Yukine – reaching the peak of pleasure – tight like his pants around his erection. Yukine's orgasm washes through him. Yato strains for the tiniest bit of friction as he follows Yukine's shaft in and out of Hiyori. All he needs is just a little bit. All he needs- Yato squeezes his eyes shut, his hips buck into that tiny sliver of salvation.

When it's over, he rests the back of his head against the beam. The inside of his pants are moist and warm with his own seed. He opens his eyes to look at Hiyori and Yukine.

Yukine pulls his softening member out of Hiyori and collapses beside her.

"Did it work?" he asks, breathlessly.

She looks over at Yato, spies the stain of moisture at his crotch. "Yeah, it worked."

Yukine lifts his hand, and Hiyori hits him with a high five.

"Wait, so that's why-" Yato groans pitifully. "I hate you guys."

Hiyori and Yukine burst into fit of giggles. When they get up to finally uncuff him, they're still giggling. Yato tackles them to the ground, hurling empty threats that they just laugh off – their arms all loosely around each other as they lay in a puddle in the middle of the floor.


End file.
